Impairs
by le.temps.des.cerises
Summary: 1x3x5 Un MEME "cinq choses sur" HeeroxTrowaxWufei. Meugon, légèrement citronné et euh... voilà quoi !


Auteur: sofi  
Rating: PG-13 (quoi que.... ^^')  
Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Sont à, euh... une firme japonaise dont j'ai oublié le nom ^^'  
Remarque : Un MEME « Cinq choses sur... » 1x5x3 pour Fou !  
Et joyeux anniversaire Solène ! ^^  
Note à Calamithy : Trowa est un baobab ici aussi ! (bon OK je n'emploie même pas ce mot dans ma fic : cela ne fait référence qu'à sa taille adulte mais.... Oh. On me souffle dans l'oreillette que cela fait référence à la taille de son hum... organe reproducteur. -____- Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre....)

**IMPAIRS**

Les problèmes de Trowa avaient commencé lorsque, un beau matin, Duo arriva exaspéré dans la cuisine.  
- Alors là, buddy, ça va plus être possible !  
Heero, auquel cette réplique était destinée, ne leva même pas la tête de son laptop. Ce qui ne troubla nullement l'américain :  
- T'ain ! Y'a des êtres humains qui, tu vois, la nuit, ils DORMENT, EUX ! Ils ne veulent pas entendre le _clac clac clac_ des touches de ton putain de clavier ou tes putains de pieds faire les cent pas !  
Trowa soupira : encore le même refrain. Mais il devint blême quand Maxwell se tourna vers Wufei :  
- Sauve-moi, je t'en prie ! Laisse-moi ta chambre ! Après tout, tu es insomniaque aussi. Vous pourrez vous tenir compagnie. Fei ?  
Le chinois regarda Duo qui avait à présent l'air d'un cocker très très cerné et très très malheureux.

Le dit chinois était actuellement acculé contre le lavabo et Trowa, à genoux devant lui, impeccablement habillé, venait de lui ôter la serviette de bain qu'il avait autour des reins.  
- Deux semaines que je ne peux plus te rejoindre la nuit... je vais devenir dingue !  
- Tro... wa …  
- Et avec Quatre qui hante la cuisine la nuit, on ne peut se retrouver nulle part...  
- Trooo... haaaaaaaaaa !  
- J'ai besoin de sexe... besoin de TON sexe...

Alors que Duo et Quatre venaient de partir pour faire les courses sous peine de mourir de faim, Heero se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé son ordinateur dans la chambre. Il remonta les escaliers rapidement et entra sans frapper. Après tout c'était sa chambre.  
Comme Yuy passait devant la porte de la salle de bain juste en face du premier lit, il entendit des gémissements. Il s'arrêta net, la peau parcourue de frissons. La voix de Wufei lui faisait toujours cet effet.  
Le soldat parfait n'eut aucun scrupule à coller son œil contre le trou de la serrure. Il ne mit que quelques secondes pour s'habituer au changement de luminosité.  
La bouche de Trowa allait et venait autour du sexe de Wufei et ce dernier, cambré, avait les articulations des mains blanches à force de s'accrocher au lavabo.  
- Trowa... je... je... arrête je vais...  
Le chinois essaya de se libérer de l'étreinte de son amant mais Barton en avait décidé autrement.  
Enfin il se releva, embrassant le ventre, les hanches, les pectoraux, le cou, le menton de Wufei, avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.  
Ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine.  
Wufei marqua un temps d'arrêt et murmura quelque chose à Trowa qui sourit :  
- OK, je vais le chercher.  
Heero se releva, attrapa son portable et allait sortir quand il sentit une présence dans son dos. La porte se referma violemment. Trowa, une main nonchalamment appuyée dessus, lui sourit.  
- Bonjour, Yuy.  
- Barton.  
- Tu désires quelque chose ?  
- Un rapport à finir.  
- OK. Et c'est ton flingue dans ta poche, ou tu es content de me voir ?  
Avant même que le soldat parfait n'ait pu répliquer, Trowa lui attrapa un bras qu'il lui maintint en clef dans le dos, tout contre son torse. Wufei sortit de la salle de bain et s'approcha. Son sourire n'avait rien d'amical. Il était clairement carnassier.

Le chinois prit le laptop et le posa sur un des deux lits.  
- Jamais sur un champ de bataille tu ne te ferais prendre... mais lorsque tes hormones s'en mêlent, tu deviens mauvais, tu sais... Heero.  
- Hn.  
Quand Wufei se colla à lui, Yuy tourna résolument la tête sur le côté. Le chinois sourit et embrassa Trowa avec fougue. Heero aurait voulu hurler. Sentir les deux corps qui ondulaient contre le sien était une véritable torture. La douleur de son bras n'était rien en comparaison avec celle de son érection.  
Et puis il sentit les lèvres de Trowa contre son cou pendant que les mains de Wufei le déshabillaient. Barton relâcha sa prise en lui susurrant à l'oreille :  
- Je peux devenir _vraiment_ méchant si tu ne coopères pas...  
- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de ne pas vouloir coopérer Barton ?  
Trowa lui mordit le cou.

Lorsque Quatre et Duo revinrent, ils trouvèrent Wufei en train de faire du Tai-chi pieds nu dans le jardin, Trowa qui sifflotait en faisant cuire des pâtes dans la cuisine et Heero, assis sur le sofa, tapant son rapport un micro-sourire aux lèvres.

XXX

Les problèmes de Quatre avaient commencé... avec sa rencontre avec Trowa. A son plus grand dam, il s'était pris d'affection pour le français.

Il n'aurait jamais dû !

Trowa pensait sexe, mangeait sexe, parlait (quand il parlait) sexe.  
Pour n'importe qui d'autre, c'était un ado normalement constitué avec, peut-être, des hormones qui travaillaient un peu trop. Pour Quatre, c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de l'enfer !  
Son empathie, autrement utile, lui pourrissait la vie quand Trowa était dans un rayon de moins de cinq mètres. Et malheureusement pour Quatre, Trowa était bien souvent à ses côtés.

Alors, la nuit, il se levait pour passer les désirs qui n'étaient pas les siens sur la nourriture.  
Lorsque Trowa commença à, hum... fréquenter Wufei, Winner se crut sauvé. Le français allait trouver un exutoire... mais cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses.  
Une cuillèrée de pâte à tartiner dans la bouche, assis en pyjama sur la table de la cuisine au beau milieu de la nuit, Quatre murmura :  
- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Allah pour mériter ça ?!

Quand la guerre serait finie, il enverrait les Maganac enlever un certain blond de sa connaissance. Consentant ou pas, il n'aurai plus à se défouler sur la nourriture !

XXX

Les problèmes de Heero avaient commencés quand il s'était rendu compte que son corps ne réagissait pas toujours comme il le souhaitait. Après de nombreuses recherches nocturnes ponctuées de « TAIN 'RO ! Le rapport attendra demain ! Éteint cette saloperie de lumière! » qui l'obligèrent à aller pianoter sur le sol carrelé de leur salle de bain attenante, il trouva plusieurs réponses à ses questions. Réponses qui ne lui plurent pas vraiment, parce qu'elles prouvaient qu'il était faillible.  
Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Wufei faire ses enchainements, tant et si bien qu'il connaissait les mouvements de Pékin (1) par cœur.  
Une nuit, sachant le chinois tout aussi insomniaque que lui, il se décida à aller lui parler. Au moment où il allait frapper à la porte, il entendit des râles et des murmures. Il lutta longtemps avant de s'abaisser à regarder par le trou de la serrure.  
Des bougies tout autour du lit éclairaient de leurs flammes vacillantes les corps de Trowa et de Wufei en train de faire l'amour.  
Heero resta là une éternité, ne pouvant s'arrêter d'observer les deux corps s'épouser, tant et si bien qu'il faillit se faire surprendre par Quatre qui remontait de la cuisine en jurant dans sa langue natale.  
Lorsqu'un matin Duo supplia le chinois d'échanger leurs lits Heero sentit le sol s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Mais il réussit à se montrer civilisé, à partager les insomnies de Wufei, discutant de tout, de rien, de poèmes bouddhistes, de cuisine traditionnelle, d'ikebana, en jouant au go ou aux dames.  
Wufei lui souriait.  
Dans ces moments-là, Heero se sentait invincible.

Et puis il s'était fait surprendre par les amants. Cela remontait à deux mois maintenant. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, non, ce n'était pas un plan cul de Barton. Ce dernier lui témoignait régulièrement son affection (s'il pouvait appeler cela de l'affection).  
À sa manière. En lui préparant un café corsé le matin par exemple. En lui caressant la joue avant une mission. En le dévorant du regard.  
Wufei était diffèrent. Il était plus posé et plus tendre. Plus maternant aussi, en quelque sorte.  
Herro se disait qu'il avait raison de se croire invincible.  
Tant qu'il aurait ces deux-là à ses cotés.

XXX

Les problèmes de Duo... en fait Duo n'avait pas de problèmes, lui.  
Sur le pas de la porte, il tenait Heero par le bras :  
- 'Ro, mais t'es aveugle ou quoi ? Tu ne peux pas aller avec eux !  
Eux, c'était Trowa et Wufei qui attendaient, main dans la main, sur le trottoir pour aller chez le glacier.  
- Hn.  
- Ben non ! J'veux dire, à part tenir la chandelle, tu vas pas faire grand chose. Ah, si : les gêner. Essaye de comprendre, buddy ! Ils ont rarement du temps rien que pour eux deux. Va pas taper l'incruste sous prétexte que t'as jamais mangé de crème glacée !

À ce moment-là, Trowa revint vers le porche :  
- Eh bien Yuy ? Si tu ne te dépêches pas, Wufei va devenir invivable pour le choix des parfums.  
- Maxwell, lâche-moi le bras.  
- Mais réfléchis un peu, mec !  
- C'est tout réfléchi.  
Il embrassa Trowa sous le regard médusé de l'américain avant d'aller prendre la main de Wufei. Le chinois énuméra :  
- Trowa prend toujours chocolat et pistache. Mais je te conseillerais vanille bourbon et thé macha. Ou alors fraise des bois et framboise. Bien que menthe et yaourt soit aussi un très bon choix... à moins de prendre un classique rhum raisin. Mince... cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas gouté une glace à la vanille avec éclat de meringue et coulis de caramel...  
- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. » soupira Barton.

Duo, resté sur le pas de la porte, fut rejoint par Quatre.  
- Un problème ?  
- Ils sont... ensemble ? Tous les trois ?  
- Cela paraît évident non ?  
- Merde... je suis quand même pas le seul putain d'hétéro de cette baraque ?!  
Quatre lui tendit avec compassion une cuillère propre et le pot de pâte à tartiner déjà à moitié vide.

XXX

L'affaire Mariemaia était close depuis plus de quatre ans. Mais les problèmes de Wufei étaient loin d'être finis :  
- Heero ? Tu n'aurais pas vu mon pull en coton, couleur chocolat ? Tu sais, celui avec un col en V... que tu portes actuellement. » finit-il en se retournant.  
- Hn. Tu le dis toi même : il me va si bien. Je suis en retard ! À ce soir, beau brun.  
Un baiser à vous retourner le cerveau et le métisse était déjà parti.  
- Cela devient une véritable gageure pour s'habiller. » marmonna le chinois.  
Il ne lui restait plus que quinze minutes avant d'être en retard, lui aussi. C'est ce moment-là que choisit Trowa pour émerger de la chambre, nu comme un ver, en baillant et s'étirant. Wufei se ressaisit et arrêta de contempler les presque deux mètres de musculature féline de son amant pour se tourner résolument vers la penderie. L'ancien soldat s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.  
- Tse tse tse... un rien t'habille Fei... » dit-il en débouclant la ceinture de son pantalon.  
- Barton ! Tu n'as même pas pris ton petit déjeuner...  
- Je ne vois pas le rapport, chéri.  
- Heero a fait des blinis ce matin.  
Essayer à tout pris de détourner l'attention de Trowa vers son second cerveau. Le plan sembla fonctionner : le français avait arrêté ses mouvements. Quand il se redressa et partit en direction de la cuisine, Wufei poussa un soupir de soulagement. Soulagement de très courte durée puisque Trowa revint en jonglant avec un pot de miel et un pot de confiture.  
Chang ferma les yeux et se frotta l'arrête du nez d'un geste las.  
Il serait _encore_ en retard aujourd'hui.

FIN

Notes :  
(1) Les mouvements de Pékin sont un enchainements de mouvements de Tai Chi (style Yang).

BONUS :

Les problèmes de Relena revenaient souvent, surtout quand elle avait des dossiers à éplucher en urgence. Surtout vers vingt-deux heures. D'ailleurs, ils toquaient à la fenêtre.  
- Duo, tu ne pourrais pas entrer par la grande porte comme tout le monde ?  
- Mais babe, cela serait vraiment moins amusant !


End file.
